


You’re Getting Too Old For This Shenaniganary

by Niyuu_Trickster_Kat



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Shikako is ridiculous, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, tsunade is getting to old for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat
Summary: Tsunade might be getting a bit too old to be fighting Biju willy nilly, but that does NOT give these tiny ridiculous children permission to try by themselves.





	You’re Getting Too Old For This Shenaniganary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinner_sbd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinner_sbd/gifts).



Tsunade was having a pretty decent day until it suddenly went to shit. 

 

The exams were going well, Sakura had a wonderful showing and made her and the Village proud. The closing ceremonies, and then the start of a beautiful wedding - Mei planned things well, The ‘new’ Village Hidden in the Mist was polished to shine before the nobles and dignitaries of the elemental nations.

 

And then a giant honking turtle blew it all to hell.

 

She’s been through this song and dance before - not during the 9 tails attack as some might expect, she was off with Shizune by then - but during the Wars; having a Biju or even a Jinchuriki dropped on your head is never a fun time. Screaming, ground shaking, the best and brightest throwing themselves into what feels like an impenetrable vertical wall so that everyone else has a chance to escape to fight another day. Brings back memories. Not  _ good _ memories, but memories nonetheless.

 

_...What are those idiot kids doing?! _

 

Shikako Nara and Sasuke Uchiha  _ run out into no man's land like suicidal lemmings _ , hold hands, and then-

 

Hold

 

_ The Biju _

 

_ Down??? _

 

With her shadow. When did this ridiculous child become strong enough to hold down a biju.  _ You are going to be having a talk with that girl, and that brat of a teacher of theirs - you know he has a hand in this. _ It’s to arbitrarily overpowered to not have anything to do with either Hatake, Gai, or Jiraiya. You refuse to bet money on Hatake, so you know it must be a good bet. 

 

And now she’s a shadow. She can turn into a  _ Shadow _ . She can turn herself and Sasuke Uchiha, so at least one other person alongside herself,  **_Into Shadows._ **

 

You are having a talk with her, with the Uchiha, with their teacher, and with her father. You are going to get answers for this-

 

And now they’re on its face. Having a staring contest. With a Biju. 

 

It’s times like this you wish the boy’s clan was alive just so you could drag that boy by the ear to them for some of the headache-inducing things he gets into. Then you remember most of them were pricks and are guiltily glad you don't have to put up with more than one at a time. You would drag him to his teacher, but that brat would probably call this behavior ‘precocious’ or some nonsense and be precisely  _ zero _ help. 

 

_ \- The shadows fall from the turtle, the children remain balanced on its snout.  _ _ Your face loses all color, you know all it would take would be a sharp jab of the head upwards, the quick snap of huge jaws  _ **_and there would be nothing to bring home -_ **

 

Nothing happens. 

 

Deep breaths.

 

_ It’s ok.  _

 

They turn and call out, and then begin introducing the thing like an old friend from the academy that they bumped into in the street. Everyone, though wary, efficiently sorts themselves out, the wedding resumes -  _ with a big honking turtle as a witness _ \- and everything goes well. The kids even stay outside with it to keep it company during the reception.

 

Well, you’ve heard the Nara have taken a shine to the little Uchiha, so you’ll have to settle for telling Shikaku and having him frown at _both_ of them. That’ll teach them to do reckless stunts right in front of her, giving her heart attacks. At least they usually have the decency to keep it in a mission report and give her some semblance of plausible deniability. Honestly, pulling this ridiculousness out here in front of all and sundry. Now you’ll have to promote them again.

 

You’re getting too old for this shenaniganary.


End file.
